The present invention relates to an electric light balloon. More particularly it relates to an electric light balloon which contains a balloon, a housing, for insertion into the balloon, access for inflation, illumination device, power supply, and a way of activating the system.
Electric light balloons of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such electric light balloon is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,794 to Salzer. In this electric light balloon an illuminating member carries an incandescent electric lamp, the bulb of which projects at the upper end thereof. This illuminating member may comprise a battery, and is provided at its lower end with a screw threaded neck which engages the flange of the thimble and the screw threaded cap fits the neck and closes the lower end of the casing of the illuminating member. A set screw extends through the closed end of the cap into the neck and may be screwed into and out of contact with the lower end of the battery contained in the illuminating member. The electric circuit is closed through the screw, cap and thimble. This arrangement affords a very unsuitable device for activating the illumination easily and conventionally. Furthermore, to inflate the balloon, using the inflating tube the illuminating element must be removed. The battery is then fitted into place and by turning the set screw the electric bulb may be lighted. It is therefore necessary to partial disassemble the device prior to its inflation, and then subsequent to its inflation reassemble the lighting apparatus.